


You've Grown

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, First Date Prelude, Flirting, Post-Series, Romance, Unexpected Visitors, also Touga with a respectable job, best friend's little sister all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Saionji pays a visit to Ohtori Academy and rediscovers Nanami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Grown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



He'd known her since she was a little girl with pigtails. He'd watched her go from a child to a spoiled girl to a dangerous teenager. He'd always felt like her brother, one who bothered to give her _real_ advice instead of...whatever Touga thought passed for being her brother. She was the only girl he didn't dare raise a hand to back when he'd been stupid enough to buy into his father's twisted ideals of masculinity, partially because he knew how badly she could hurt him if she wanted to.

Nanami Kiryuu, his friend's little sister. A spoiled brat who couldn't go anywhere without her three lackeys. A naive kid who made a fuss over an egg and thought a cowbell was the height of fashion.

In all the years he'd known her, he'd never considered her a _woman._

It had been four years since he'd graduated from Ohtori Academy, and something had compelled him to come for a visit. He hadn't counted on running into her, and he certainly hadn't counted on her looking the way she did.

"You grew."

"Very astute, Kyouichi," she teased. "What are you doing here, anyway? Touga didn't say you two were going to pay a visit." Was this little Nanami? She was at least half a foot taller, her hair was a shade darker and pulled back into a single braid, and Ohtori's new uniform was...much more flattering, to say the least. Especially the color, the dark blue suited her more than the cutesy sea green ever had.

"Touga's not with me," he said once he found his voice again. "He's pulling down extra hours at the firm."

"Oh." She smiled. "Just felt like checking up on little old me, then, huh?" Saionji choked back a nervous laugh, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course not! You're practically a woman now, I'm sure your new friends and whatever lucky man who's managed to win you knows better than to cross you," he said. According to her letters to Touga she'd amassed a whole new group of admirers, this time without even trying. _And the best part is, without Brother here I know they admire me and me alone!_ Nanami chuckled, tossing her braid over her left shoulder.

"As it should be! I'm not that little fly in the swarm anymore, after all. Although I still don't exactly have a boyfriend," she said, the last part added as casually as a mention of going to the store for bread.

"Really." Saionji couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. And not from a substitute brother standpoint, either. "I thought at least you and that young boy would be an item at this point."

"The age difference was just too great," Nanami sighed. "Plus, another young lady had feelings for him and it felt wrong to stand in their way!"

"Such a shame," Saionji said, not really meaning it. "And Miki Kaoru?"

"Oh, we were together for a year or so, but felt we worked better as friends. I think his _true_ love is that piano of his," Nanami said with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, well, it can't be helped!" God, she was adorable. _She's my best friend's little sister,_ he thought, but she wasn't so little anymore and he'd never wanted to kiss her more than he did now.

"So you're single, then."

"Why? Thinking of asking me out?" she teased, and Saionji's heart did a double-flip. _When did she become so perceptive?_ Maybe it was best to just throw caution to the wind and be honest.

"What if I was?"

She smiled. A real one, not the haughty smirk he was used to.

"I'd love to. Pick me up at seven? We'll go wherever strikes our fancy." He nodded, the power of speech having once again left him. "Good!"

"I'll bring flowers," he managed to croak out.

"Only if you want to." Nanami smiled. "I need to go to class, but I look forward to later!" She kissed his cheek, and Saionji wondered if this was what falling in love was supposed to feel like.

_Maybe she's not the only one who's grown so much._


End file.
